You and Me Forever and Always?
by MizFitGirl09
Summary: Kelly has a huge crush on Justin for a long and finally got her chance. Then a new kid in school falls hard for kelly and kelly falls for him to. But when justin and kelly got together they both told eachother that they would together Forever and Always.
1. Chapter 1

It starts with a "Hello"

As Kelly walked down the hall of her high school she knew she only had months to graduate from.

She saw her best friend Maryse since they were 5 years old.

"Kells did you did you hear about Ted's party" Maryse asked Kelly with a questioned face

"O yeah I heard about that…Are you going?" The Jacksonville native asked

"Yeah duh Ted asked me yesterday!"

"Well that's not surprising since you guys suck he others faces like everyday."

"I can't help it he's hot!"

"He's ok."

"Kelly did you just say Ted DiBiase is ok…. But never mind that so your going right?"

"Umm I don't know yet maybe…. Its just that I don't have anyone to go with."

"What you don't have anyone to go with I mean come on you're hot!

"Ha ha aww thanks Maryse but-" before finishing her sentence she was interrupted by no other than

Justin Gabriel

"Hello ladies."

"Hello." both of blonde beauties said

"Umm Ted told me meet him at his locker so Ill see you guys later."

"But Ryse wait-"

"Bye!" Maryse yelled as she walked down the hall

"And then there was two" Justin said smiling at Kelly

" Yup Two"

"So I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to Ted's party with me?"

"Of course I would love to go with you."

"Great so maybe I could walk with you to class then?"

"O yeah no problem"

"Awesome"

Justin gives his hand for Kelly to grab which she does.

They both interlock fingers and hands and begin to start walk down the hall with everyone stare

at them but they didn't seem to mind

"Michelle I don't have anyone to go to the party with!"

"So that's not a problem"

"That's easy for you to say when you already have Jack to go with"

"Layla What did I tell you already?"

"That it's not a problem."

"So just trust me on this one!"

"Fine but what do you have planned for this one?"

"I know someone who likes you"

"OMG really how come you didn't tell me this before who is!"

"Hold on just a minute First of all because I knew you get like this"

"O right sorry"

"Ha ha second of all I cant tell you he told me not to."

"Wait he goes to this school right and so I know him?"

"Again Lay enough with the question."

"But can you just answer those questions then I'll quite I promise."

"Fine yes and yes."

"Yee maybe you were right this not a problem!"

"See I told you but you didn't listen"

"Yeah sorry thank you but I gotta go"

"Okay see you later"

Layla starts walking down the hall as she looks at her phone and doesn't see where she's going.

Without paying attention she bumps into a rock solid chest that knocks her down.

"OMG I am so… Well hello there" Cody said staring into Layla's eyes


	2. Chapter 2

The Party

"O yeah sorry to you to and hi!" Layla said kind of mad at Cody

"I'm sorry but since you're here I need to ask you something?"

"And that is?"

"Will you with me Ted's Party with me?"

"Well since you just fell on me I guess I could go with you."

"Awesome I'll Pick you up at 7"

"Sounds good."

With everyone getting drunk dancing and grinding to the song "Party at a rich dudes house" by Ke$ha

And a lot of other party songs.

We find Justin and Kelly talking

"So why did you want me to come to the party with you?" Kelly asked with a sweet smile

"You want me to tell you?" Justin asked with a smirk on his face.

"Umm yeah!"

"Ok the truth is that like you for a long time and never had the guts to tell you."

"You what's funny is that I felt the exact same."

"I don't see how we couldn't just tell each other back then but like right now its so easy to express

My feelings for you!"

"Aww you're so sweet!"

"Ha ha thanks so would you like to dance?"

"Yeah lets do it!"

They start dancing. They look into each others eyes,

Justin starts kissing Kelly, Kelly kisses him back

All that is Kelly feels at that was huge sparks when she was kissing Justin

Justin felt the exact same thing.

Michelle and Jack are taking shots of tequila

The liquar gets to them and they go crazy

They start yelling, grinding a lot then Jack has an idea all of the sudden

"We should go somewhere quite"

"Yeah you're"

They walk into the nearest empty room that they could room.

And one thing leads to another then they slept with each other

When they were done having quite time they go back to partying.

Next thing you know Jack is crashed on the couch and the party is not just quite.

Michelle was still partying her ass off.

The party has been going for three hours and everyone is still there.

Within the three hours most of everybody was drunk including

Maryse, Ted, Kelly, Justin, Michelle, Jack, Cody, Layla, Zack, Eve, Mike, Rosa and many more

Mike and Eve were a couple that would get into a lot of fights and arguments but throught all those fights and arguments they grew stronger. Even thought they couldn't stand each other they loved each other so much that words couldn't express.

"You what I have to tell you something" Mike said drunk as he could get

"what now Mike?" Eve asked waiting for Mikes answer drunk

"I hate you.. You know you're such a bitch that you're the biggest bitch I have ever met.!"

"O yeah since were getting things off our chest. You're not that good in bed!"

"You are so funny you know how I'm amazing in bed?"

"And do you know"

"Because im the Miz and im AWESOME even in bed!"

"OMG you just had to start that again!"

"Yup just because I know you hate it and and I hate you!"

"O yeah I HATE YOU TOO ASSHOLE!"

"O YEAH I HATE YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU MORE!"

Then they start making out and go in to the guest room and they do it also.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Party continues**

Maryse asked Ted curiously still drunk "Do you know where Eve and Mike went?"

"I think they went into the guest room….alone…locking the door….ignoring everyone else." Dropping hints to Maryse that he wants to sleep with her even if he is still drunk.

"Watch it big boy you're get your chance but just not now!"

"Fine with me I can wait but I can do this!"

Ted starts making out Maryse. Maryse has no problem refusing.

Kelly has took a break from the dance floor, drinking and Justin surprisingly.

"Hey Zack" Kelly yelled at Zack drunkenly waiting for his response

"Yes sexy" Zack replied to Kelly as barley making his way to Kelly with out falling over.

"Who is that guy over there?"

"Who Randy?"

"I don't know his name that's why im asking you dumbass!"

"Geez yeah that's Randy ..Why?

"Because he hot."

"Well he's new here and he's all yours he single…but hey aren't you with Justin.?"

"Umm yeah but he's in the backyard and I'm in the living room there's no way he could fin out!"

"Wow you are drunk… There is a ton of people around!"

"So what are they going to do?"

"Tell Justin duh!"

"No they won't watch."

"Okay whatever you say miss no it all!"

Kelly starts walking over to Randy who sitting on the couch.

"Hey Randy!" Kelly said with a flirty smile and voice

"Hey Kelly."

"So you that there is-(Kelly drops her cup on accident) whoops let me get that."

As Kelly bent over in front of Randy

"Hey that's a nice view" Randy said knowing that she liked him but he was drunk so he only had thing on his mind.

"O yeah?" Kelly said as she got back on the couch.

"Defiantly"

"I think you'll like this better?"

"What is it?"

Kelly starts making out with Randy. When Kelly Kissed Randy, Randy thought he was going to get lucky that night but he was wrong. As Kelly kissed Randy she felt sparks but as big as when she kissed Justin. After making out for than 3 minutes Kelly pulled away.

"That was way better!" Randy said was a huge smile on his face

"I told you.. Now if you will excuse me I have to go now."

"Now but will I see you around?"

"Umm yeah duh we go to the same school!"

"O right will I'll see you around!"

As Kelly got Randy grabbed her hand and pull her in for one last kiss

"Yeah see yeah" Kelly said with a smile on her face while walking away.

Michelle was pissed at Jack that he was passed out already and the party just started in there minds but it was already 5 hours of partying they did. So she decided to find some other people to go to dance with and those people happen Mr. Jack Swagger hates, Wade Barret, Heath Slater, Curt Hawkins, and Trent Baretta.

Michelle was completely fine dancing with those four guys and some other girls. But Jack wasn't when he woke up from being passed out for 2 hours he went looking for girlfriend that he would take a bullet for.

Jack found Michelle dancing and grinding all over guys, Girls, and those particular four guys.

"Michelle what the hell are you doing?" Jack asked angrily as he saw his girlfriend all other guys.

"Umm I was…. I was…. It's not what it looks like!" Michelle said hoping Jack wouldn't be upset

"It looks exactly like what I think it is" walking away from Michelle "No Jack please wait!" trying to catch up with jack

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

"To me it doesn't seem like it!"

"Look this shouldn't be all my fault… You're the one who decided to get wasted faster than a dog chases a cat and leaving me no one to dance to!"

"You had plenty of people to dance with and you just had to pick the guys I hate and quite frankly you're still drunk as much as I am!"

"I'm just like you said I'm drunk and I totally forgot you hated those guys and-

As Michelle was about to finish her sentence she was interrupted by a power kiss coming Jack.

"What was that for?"

"You know I cant stay mad at you forever.. I just can't I love you.""Aww I love you to!"

Michelle begun to tear up and tears of joy came out.

Now the party's over , bottles are left every where, half of the people crashed out some that they found.

The other left. People expected to have a good time at the most expected party of the year by no other than Million Dollar Man's Son Ted DiBiase Jr. During the party there was A LOT of hookup and makeups. But at the end people had the time of their lives knowing that they would have the biggest hangover ever.

**Next chapter will be up later. Please R/R**

**Sorry didn't use Cody and Layla in this chapter a lot didn't have any ideas**

**Coming up on next episode. **

**Justin knows what Kelly did at the party**

**Eve has something important to tell Mike**

**Michelle and Jack have plans**

**Cody asks Layla out on a real date**

**And more suprises**


	4. Chapter 4

"**I was drunk."**

As everyone was waking up from their time of their lives, they had a major headache and hangover.

Eve was the first person to wake. She got up slowly holding her head as she got up. She looked around "What a mess." she thought to her self. While she was trying to stand up she saw everyone knocked out anywhere that they could find to sleep. She went looking for some medicine for her headache as she was making her to the kitchen she saw Kelly cuddled up right to Randy. She was shocked to seem them two together and not Kelly and Justin together . She tried waking up Kelly before Justin would wake up and see Randy and Kelly. She began to shake Kelly lightly. After trying to wake up about 3 times Kelly finally woke up.

"Woah that was some party!" Kelly said holding her head in pain

"Yeah I know.. Do you remember anything from last night?" Eve asked Kelly curiously

"Mmmm just a little…how about you?"

"Yeah me to…. What do you remember?"

"I remember that I kissed Justin last night…. I..OMG… I made out with new kid Randy!"

"What are you serious?"

"OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!"

"Umm you do know that you slept with Randy right?"

"WHAT YOU MEAN I HAD SEX WITH RANDY?"

"WHAT NO LIKE YOU SLEPT NEXT TO RANDY!"

"O thank god!"

After all the yelling Kelly and Eve did they didn't know that they woke up Justin. Justin heard about Kelly kissing Randy and Sleeping with him.

"Wow you had quite a night didn't you Kelly?" Justin told Kelly angered at Kelly for what she did.

Kelly turned to Justin's way with a shocked and scared face that Justin heard her and Eve's conversation.

"Look I know you're mad but I can explain." Kelly told Justin hoping he let her

"What is there to explain? I heard the whole right now." Justin said to Kelly really hurt.

"Please let me explain I was drunk and I wasn't thinking."

"I was drunk too but I didn't go making out with any girls!"

"Yeah I know and happy that you didn't but I don't like Randy I love you."

"You know I love you I loved you for a long time and right now it doesn't seem like you love me."

"Believe me I really do LOVE YOU!'

"I remember some what of last night surprisingly but I do remember that when I kissed you I have never felt so much feeling for someone and I also remember when you said we would be together forever and always but I guess you were wrong.""When I kissed I Randy I felt nothing but when I kissed you I knew that you were the one that I loved you I want to be together forever and always!"

"Maybe we could be but just not right.""Wait what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I need sometime to think about us."

Justin left Ted's house feeling heartbroken and knowing he had a lot of things to think about. As Justin left out the door Kelly broke down in tears. Eve tried comforting her.

'Aww Kelly don't cry everything is going to be alright." Eve told her heartbroken friend Kelly

"Thanks Eve you're such a good friend." Kelly told her friend Eve as she was glad to have her a friend.

"No problem I know you would the same thing for me."

"You know I would."

"Yeah but right now it looks like you kind of need it now."

"Yeah I really need someone right now."

"Looks like it"

"Can I tell you something but promise you won't get mad?"

"What is it?"

"I kind of like Randy."

"What?"

"I know I'm being such a bad person!"

"Aww Kells you're not a bad person its not you're fault for who you fall for."

"But I feel really bad for Justin I know he really loves me and love him to but then there's Randy."

"Well all I can say is follow you're heart who you feel like is the best choice go for it but just remember who loves you the most and makes you the happiest."

"You're right but they both make me happy."

After the Kelly and Eve's conversation. Kelly and Eve began to clean up a little. While Kelly and Eve were cleaning everyone begun to wake up with the most painful and confused look on their faces…It has been an hour since everyone was woken up. They started cleaning then stopped because Ted realized they didn't have to clean because he had made. Now everyone is sitting around and talking to each other. Mike really wanted to know what happened last night but couldn't remember so he thought really hard and remembered what the girl he loved and him self did. But what Mike didn't know that Eve had know what Mike and her self did.

"Hey Mike can I talk to you in private?" Eve asked with a worried look on her face

"Umm sure." Mike answered with a worried look on his face also

Mike and Eve walk some where were no one can hear them.

"So what did you talk to me about babe?" Mike asked

"Umm I remember what we did last night."

"So do I."

"You do? Wait what do you remember so were on the same page here?"

"Well I know that we had sex."

"Ok thank god were on the same page."

"So I'm taking that as you remember that had sex too right?"

"Yeah I know."

"It was amazing!"

"Yeah it was but did you use protection?"

**That's the end of this chapter because this chapter is really long so the next chapter will start where it left off and it'll be up by tomorrow for sure. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Continue of "I was drunk"**

**This chapter has some cursing in it but besides that it's good.**

"That's the only part I didn't remember." Mike said with a concerned look

"What Mike are you fucking kidding me?" Eve said with a mad tone in her voice

"I'm sorry ok I just can't remember that part!"

"Ok but you remember the part when we had sex but it you used protection?"

"Look I said I was sorry!"

"I know you are but it's just that I'm not ready to have a kid I have school and my job I mean I cant wrestle pregnant."

"Don't worry everything is going to be ok you just have to take a test but I'm pretty sure I used protection."

"Maybe you're right I just have to take a test and pray to go that I'm not pregnant."

"But if you where pregnant would you keep?"

"Mike I already answered that but I don't know."

"But just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Promise That whatever happens the we'll be together forever and always."

"Promise."

Cody and Layla did things at the party they didn't that they did. Nobody can tell then what they did because they didn't know what they did either. So Cody really likes Layla and actually wants to take her out on a real date.

"Hey Lay can I ask you something?" Cody asked before asking her out

"Yeah sure what is it?" Layla asked hoping he would ask her already

"You know since we don't remember anything from the party and didn't know what happened. I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a real date after we get rid of hangovers?"

"O yeah I would love that."

"Great so I'm expecting my hangover to be gone by 8:30."

"Ha ha sounds good to me."

Jack has the biggest hangover out the whole group so all the guys were making Jack's evening a living hell(they thought it was funny) him in his mind. While they were making all kinds of noises they were making the girls head ache even more and at the same time they were giving them selves head ache also

"SO JACK WHAT A NIGHT HUH?" Ted said yelling at jack while laughing

"SHUT THE HELL UP TED MY HEAD HURTS ALREADY!" Jack said mad

"O SORRY I COULDN'T HERE YOU WHAT DID YOU SAY? "Cody said

"GO FUCK YOU'RE SELF CODY!" said jack

"OOO SOMEONE IS A FIESTY ONE!" Randy joked

"WILL ALL OF YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP PLEASE I ALREADY HAVE A HANGOVER AND I DON'T NEED ANY MORE LOUD ASS GUYS YELLING!" Maryse yelled at the guys

"Ryse is right you need to shut up and leave Jack alone." added Michelle

"Isn't all that yelling that you guys are doing make you're head hurt more because I know it makes my head hurt?" Kelly asked the guys

"Yeah it actually kind of does!" all the guys said but not at the same time

"GOOD NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kelly added to the guys comment

"A little harsh Kells" Ted told kelly

"It's not harsh she's right." Randy said defending kelly

"Thanks Randy." Kelly said

"Aww look at Randy protecting his little girlfriend!" Cody said sarcastically

"She's not my girlfriend!" Randy added to Cody's comment

"Yeah he's not my boyfriend either!" Kelly said

**End of chapter 4. Next chapter will be coming soon. **

**So please R/R about this chapter and the other ones too**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time**

**This chapter has some swearing in it again sorry. But it's a good chapter**

Justin has been thinking about Kelly all day and he can't get her out of his head. He has been thinking about the good times and bad times. Either way he knew he loved her but he knew that they needed some time apart. Justin calls Kelly and some choice to make

Kelly was just sitting around on the couch at Ted's house when all of a sudden she heard her phone ring.

"Hey is that my phone?" Kelly asked Maryse

"Yeah it's Justin." Maryse said staring at Kelly's phone

"Give it to me!"

"Geez fine.""Hello" Kelly answered the phone call

"Hey Kells I want to tell you something." Justin told Kelly hoping she wouldn't be mad at his choice

"What is it?"

"I think it's best if we see other people for right now.""Are you serious."

"Yeah I am and I'm sorry"

"Sorry my ass it's someone else right."

"Umm yeah sorry again."

"Wow we had one fight and you're already fucking somebody else!"

"I'm not the one who made out with someone when we were together!"

"I was drunk how many times do I have to tell you that!"

"LOOK I DON'T FEEL LIKE FIGHTING RIGHT NOW MY HEAD HURTS ALREADY SO WERE OVER OK!"

"FINE THEN AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME FOREVER AND ALWAYS BITCH!"

"YUP YOU'RE RIGHT I WAS THE ONE SAID AND ACTUALLY KEPT THE PROMISE!"

"FAIR ENOUGH.. YOU KNOW RANDY IS A WAY BETTER GUY THAN YOU!"

"O YEAH WELL MICKIE IS A WAY BETTER GIRL THAN YOU TOO!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS YOU'RE SCREWING MICKIE? WOW I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT!"

Kelly hung up on Justin after being so mad at Justin that he was dating Mickie James. "I cant believe he's dating her I mean like she such a slut!" Kelly thought to her herself then adding "You know what if Justin wants to play that game then two can play." As Kelly was fumed after her talk with Justin she went walking into the living room to go find Randy.

"Hey Kells." Randy said as he saw Kelly walking towards him

When Kelly got to Randy she gave a big passionate kiss ever.

"Wow what was that for?" Randy said with a huge smile on his face

"What do you mean I'm you're girlfriend right?"

"O yeah right you're my girlfriend."

"Good."

"Wow that's good Kelly as my girlfriend."

"Yeah it sure does."

"See I told you she was you're girlfriend!" Cody stated laughing

"Shut up Cody you just you're just mad that you don't have a hot girlfriend!" Randy said defending Kelly

"O trust me I will have soon!" Cody said while staring at Layla

"Kelly can I talk to you for a minute?" Maryse asked concerned about her best friend

"O yeah sure." Kelly answered worried

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"what do you mean?"

"WHAT I MEAN IS THAT YOU AND JUSTIN JUST HAD A FIGHT LIKE 3 HOURS AGO AND YOU'RE ALREADY KISSING RANDY AGAIN!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I NEED RANDY RIGHT NOW!"

"O I SURELY DO UNDERSTAND YOU CHEATING ON JUSTIN!"

"NO IM NOT!"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"HE'S SCREWING MICKIE OK!"

"Wait what?'

"Justin is screwing Mickie."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah when he called me he said he wanted to see other people."

"Aww Kells I'm sorry."

"He also said Mickie is a way better girl than me."

"Wow is he stupid or something Mickie is a slut ok and you're not."

"I know she's a slut it's just that I really liked Justin but now he's gone."

"Then why are you with Randy is miss Justin?"

"Because Randy makes me feel the way Justin did."

"So Randy is replacing Justin.?"

"Well is put it that way I guess but when I with Randy he makes me feel like I'm something special."

"And that's the way Justin made you feel."

"Yeah but now I really like Randy he's a really good guy."

"If you say so Kells just don't hurt Randy."

"I won't."

"Good now you better get back to you're boyfriend."" Ha ha you're so funny… you better get back to you're boyfriend it looks like he's looking for I think he wants to suck you're face off."

"Ok I'm just waiting for him."

"Ha ha wow"

**That's the end of this chapter**

**Coming soon:**

**Kelly's calls her looking for her**

**Justin see's Kelly and Randy on a date**

**Ted and Maryse have a fight**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK SINCE I HAND BROKE MY SISTER HAS TAKEN OVER AND SHES GOING TO CONTINUE MY STORY AND REQUEST. WHEN MY HAND FEELS BETTER IM GOING TO BE BACK. SO MY SISTER IS DOING A FEW CHAPTER HOPE SHE DOESN'T DISAPOINT.**

**NEXT FEW CHAPTERS HAVE SOME SWEARING BUT BESIDES THAT I HOPE THEY ARE GOOD.**

_**DON'T LET ME GO**_

"Hey lay can I take you on another date but a real one that we can actually remember?" The dashing one asked

"I would like that." Layla answered flawlessly

"Hey kells I think your phone is ringing?" Eve asked

"I think it is to can you check who it is?" Kelly asked

"Yeah sure… it's your dad."

"O shit give it to me..hurry!"

"Well then."

"Hello daddy." Kelly told her dad since she knew she was in trouble

"Don't hello daddy me you're in trouble when you get home I hope you know that." Kelly's dad told her

"Yeah I kind of figured since I didn't go to the show.""Yup you got that right but you're lucky that I didn't schedule matches for you guys tonight."

"Yeah I know so what's my punishment now."

"There is no punishment this time."

"What but you just told me that I'm in trouble when I get home."

"Yeah even though you did go to a party when you knew you had work the next and you didn't come to work….. You know what you do have a punishment."

"What you just said that I didn't.""I changed my mind.""Fine what's my punishment now?"

"You're in a storyline."

"What with who?"" Our new superstar Randy Orton and Justin Gabriel….. Possibly Mickie James."

"What NO I cant be in a storyline with Justin Gabriel and Mickie James!"

"It's not you're choice and besides I'm the chair man of the WWE Vincent Kennedy McMahon ."

"Fine."

"That's the sprit now when you decide to come home I will have you're script ready."

"Okay."

"Alright I will see you later."

"Okay bye."

"Maryse can you scratch my back please." The Million Dollar son asked

"Why cant you scratch your own back?" The French Canadian asked

"Because I can't reach it."

"Yes you can you scratched you're back many of times by you're self."

"All I'm asked you just to scratch my back that's it."

"No I'm not going to do it."

"Why cant you just do one thing for me after all I do for you?"

"WHAT YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING FOR ME!"

"OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME I DO EVERYTHING AND BUY EVERYTHING FOR YOU!"

"FIRST OF ALL YOU DON'T DO SHIT FOR AND YOU ONLY BOUGHT ME ONE THING AND THAT WAS AFTER YOU REALIZED THAT IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY!"

"LOOK I'M SORRY I CANT REMEMBER EVERYTHING!"

"YOU REMEMBER YOU HAD TO GO TO THE DENTIST THAT DAY BUT NOT MY BIRTHDAY!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I'M SORRY OK I MEAN WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?"

"THAT YOU'RE AN ASS HOLE WHO DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER HIS OWN GIRLFRIEND OF TWO YEARS'S BIRTHDAY!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO I ALREADY TOLD YOU I WAS SORRY C'MON MARYSE I LOVE YOU. YOU KNOW IT I KNOW IT AND THOSE TWO YEARS I LOVED EVERY SINGLE MINUTE OF THEM. I'M SORRY I CANT GO BACK IN TIME I COULD I WOULD NOW LET'S JUST FORGET ABOUT OK."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT YOU WANT ME TO FORGET THAT YOU FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY. I DON'T THINK SO!"

Maryse walks away feeling many different motions anger sad love and heartbreak.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess what im back and ready to write more stories. My hand is fine now so it all good.**

_IM SORRY _

**No ones P.O.V**

It has been a week since maryse has talked to Ted. He tried calling, texting, going to here house everything he could think of. But she still wasn't ready to talk to him. She the fight that they had was stupid but that stupid fight really hurt her. Whenever she would see him at the store or something she would either walk away or ignore him. Whenever he tried calling her she would just so easily push the ignore button. She knew she needed to talk to him but she just didn't know how to.

'why haven't you talked to him?" Kelly asked "You should at least try, I mean come on give the guy some slack at least he's trying."

"yeah I know and im happy that he's trying but I don't feel like I could talk to him after what happened." Maryse said sympathetically

"ok how about that you just give it one more day and at least try to talk to him". "why don't you just text him and tell him to meet you at the coffee shop when you're ready."

"yeah I think that's what im going to do." , "but speaking of boyfriend problem have you talked to Justin?"

"first of all he's not my boyfriend and I don't talk to shit heads, so that is a no."

"haha wow I have never heard of a "shit head" but okay, but how are you and randy."

"ok now you're talking boyfriends , he is really great he really is." , "I mean like he's super sweet and he's a true gentleman, I think im really falling for this kid."

"well that's good kells at least he's a good guy and remember what I said. don't hurt he's is a really good guy."

"im not planning to."

**Ted's P.O.V**

I have tried everything but nothing seems to work I bought her roses, flowers, jewelry, clothes, shoes but nothing is happening she wont even talk to me when were filming a segment for RAW. All she does is just play with her phone with a smirk on her beautiful face. I understand that hurt her and everything but she wont even let me explain what I have to say. At this point I don't know what to do now I guess I just have to wait.

"O-MY-GOD NO FUCKING WAY!' I shouted as he looked down at his phone.

"what the hell is you're problem?" randy asked me confused

"Maryse just texted me saying she want to meet up tomorrow at the coffee shop." I felt like my heart had jumped out of my chest and started dancing right in front of me. I was so happy.

"That's good man see all you had to was give her some time and space."

"all you have you had to was give her some time and space." I repeated sarcastically. I hated when Randy was right. Yeah so what he has a perfect relationship with Kelly but that doesn't he knows everything about relationships. But that doesn't matter, all that matters is that Maryse and I are going to talk tomorrow.

**Randy's P.O.V**

I was happy for Ted that he was going to talk to Maryse. But I wonder what made Maryse want to talk to Ted. But there is one person that Maryse is closest to her that maybe would have talked her into talking to Ted. I grabbed out my phone and texted her.

"What did you do to Maryse?" I pressed the send button and 30 seconds later I had a new text message. "I don't know what you're talking about Babe?" she said in the text message "oh don't try to sweet talk your way out of it." I replied. "ok ok fine you caught me but why don't you come to my house and I can tell you what I did to Maryse parents are not home ;)." How can I say no to that I slide down the keyboard and told Ted I'll see him later and headed over to Kelly's how. While I was driving over to her house the only thing I could think about was Kelly , I think im falling in love with her.

**Sorry for the shortness. Okay so im changing the rating because of the language in this story and I think im going to stop writing for this story I don't have anymore inspiration but if you guys want another chapter then I need 5 reviews for another chapter.**


End file.
